The voting controversy arising from the year 2000 United States presidential election, and in particular the vote count controversy in State of Florida, has led to the implementation of more modernized voting and vote counting systems in much of the United States. State and Federal laws have since mandated certain voting system improvements while at the same time providing limited federal financial assistance for voting system improvements.
At the time of the 2000 election, many areas of the United States were still using antiquated voting systems, including paper ballots that were counted by hand, paper ballots that were counted by machine, and punch card ballots that were machine tabulated. The punch card ballots led to the “chad” controversy in Florida. Some states and some voting districts in other states had previously converted to various forms of electronic or computerized voting.
By the time of the 2006 mid-term election, most voting districts in the United States had upgraded to computerized voting systems. As the election approached, increasing concern was voiced over the accuracy, security, and integrity of such voting systems. In particular concerns over the potential for error or fraud in vote taking and vote counting were widely expressed. Considering the well known error and fraud experiences of ordinary citizens and institutions, such as credit card companies, with computerized systems and data bases, serious questions were raised regarding the overall reliability and security of the new computerized voting systems. The concerns were most prevalent in voting districts where no paper record of votes cast were to be generated. The systems deployed by those districts provided essentially no means for independently checking the vote tabulation in the event of allegations of vote counting irregularities or fraud.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a computerized system and method for vote taking and vote counting which eliminates or substantially reduces the possibility of vote taking or vote counting error or fraud.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a computerized data base for vote taking and vote counting which eliminates or substantially reduces the possibility of vote taking or vote counting error or fraud.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a computerized system and method for voter registration which eliminates or substantially reduces the possibility of vote taking or vote counting error or fraud.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide a computerized data base for voter registration which eliminates or substantially reduces the possibility of vote taking or vote counting error or fraud.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a ballot database of unique ballot security codes wherein each ballot security code is comprised of a unique digital biometric security code generated from a biometric feature of a voter, which is appended to or linked to a digital ballot code from a ballot transaction completed by the voter.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a registration database of unique registration security codes wherein each registration security code is comprised of a unique digital biometric security code generated from a biometric feature of a voter, which is appended to or linked to a digital registration code from a registration transaction completed by the voter.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a transaction database of unique voter transaction security codes wherein each voter transaction security code is comprised of a unique digital biometric security code generated from a biometric feature of a voter, which is appended to or linked to a digital voter transaction code from a voter transaction completed by the voter.